Nosotros
by Rikka Yamato
Summary: [MidoTaka] Todo su mundo giraba alrededor de él, y eso no cambiaría ni ahora ni en un millón de años. Que le amara con todo su ser, no cambiaría. Y ahora que sabía el destino estaba de su lado no le dejaría ir, jamás.
1. Prologo

_Nada me pertenece, solo los tomo por una rato. Publicado en wattpad, bajo el nombre de MickLaw._

* * *

Su vida no tenía sentido, en la secundaria lo había perdido, de alguna manera, todo. Su forma de ser cambio, sus padres se preocuparon, pero eso no le importó, cerro su corazón, se volvió incluso aún más callado.

Pero todo cambio cuando aquel chico entró en su vida, cuando en sus clases siempre estaba él, incluso en los entrenamientos, en los partidos, por más pequeños que fueran.

Takao Kazunari, había entrado en su vida.

Su mundo se vio invadido por completo.

. . .

-¡Shin-chan!- aquel grito le trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Takao- suspiro cuando tuvo al sonriente peli negro cerca.

-Vamos a comer- levanto los brazos con alegría su sonrisa se agradó un poco más.

-¿Por qué iría a comer contigo?- pregunto con aquel tono que lo caracterizaba.

-Pues, porque no tienes amigos o demás personas a las que les hables, y siempre comes sólo, con tú actitud tan Tsundere- dijo de manera despreocupada, no importándole que aquello molestase a Midorima.

-Hmp- fue la simple contestación, mientras se acomodada los lentes.

-¿Eso es un sí?- pregunto cómo niño pequeño, incluso sus ojos adquirieron cierto brillo.

-Vamos- Kazunari no se había dado cuenta de a qué hora el peli verde había caminado hasta la puerta, pero poco le importó, sólo corrió hasta darle alcance.

. . .

El entrenamiento había comenzado hace ya quince minutos, y Midorima estaba practicando sus tiros de tres puntos, pero sentía que algo, o alguien, faltaba, y es que Takao se había tenido que ir temprano, y le había dejado sólo.

Aunque Kazunari no formará parte del equipo de basquetbol, este siempre se encontraba en los entrenamientos, observando a Midorima, siempre dándole apoyo.

-Midorima- escucho la voz de uno de los superiores.

-¿Pasó algo?-

-¿Takao no vino el día de hoy?- pregunto curioso Miyagi.

-No- contesto de manera seca y cortante.

-Es raro no verlo pegado a ti, y con sus típicos gritos de Shin-chan!- imito la voz del moreno-Bueno, espero verlo mañana- por alguna razón el más alto frunció el ceño.

Aquel superior regreso a su entrenamiento y dejó sólo al peli verde, Midorima no sabía la razón de su enojo, que preguntara por el chico de ojos grisáceos le provocó un mal sabor.

-¡Buen trabajo!- grito el capitán.

El entrenamiento había terminado, como siempre los demás esperaron que Midorima se quedase a practicar un poco más, pero fue grande su sorpresa al verlo dirigirse a los vestidores con ellos.

-¿No te quedarás a practicar?- pregunto el capitán.

-¿Eh?- no supo que contestar-...- analizo la situación.

Generalmente Takao se quedaba con él hasta que terminase, luego se iban juntos, puesto que vivían cerca. Pero hoy, que el peli negro no estaba, no sintió la necesidad de quedarse más tiempo a solas, ni siquiera para practicar.

-No...- su respuesta fue vaga, como sí no supiera lo que decía.

Salió junto a los demás del equipo, y se fue a su casa, pasos lentos y tranquilos.

-_Tal vez lo vaya a ver-_ pensó en la posibilidad de pasar a casa del peli negro.

Sólo para saber sí había llegado bien a su casa.

_Continuara. . ._

* * *

_¡Holito!_

_Y bueno esto fue para abrir mi cuenta en wattpad, solo por pasar el rato, y como debo un fic feliz de MidoTaka, quien leyó te fuiste, perdón por la demora. Pues nada más. Nos leemos :3_


	2. Chapter 1 El inicio

_Los personajes corresponden a sus respectivos autores._

* * *

Cuando comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa pensó que posiblemente podría desviarse un poco e ir a ver qué fue lo que había sucedido con Takao, puesto que cuando le vio irse el chico se veía un poco alterado pero por la forma apresurada en la que se fue no pudo ni decirle adiós. De alguna manera aquello le preocupo, claro no lo aceptaría si le preguntaban simplemente diría alguna excusa relacionada con la escuela.

En cuanto llego a la intersección donde comúnmente ambos tomaban caminos separados, recorrió el camino que Kazunari siempre tomaba, pero algo se le hizo muy extraño las calles parecían algo más vacías de lo normal, no había coches y las personas que pasaban eran contadas y parecían hablar de algo, que a su parecer era grave por las expresiones que estas tenían.

-Es una lástima- escucho decir de un grupo de mujeres que pasaban a su lado.

-Pobre de Takao-san y sus hijos...-

Con aquel apellido sintió sus músculos tensar, que su respiración se volvía pesada y de repente todo a su alrededor se había congelado.

El conocía a la madre de Kazunari, una señora simpática de hermosos cabellos azabache y unos ojos azul metálico que te hechizan, una hermosa sonrisa, todo aquello que hacía que la hija y la madre parecieran dos gotas de agua, que por supuesto la mujer parecía más joven de lo que era en realidad. A su pequeña hermanita Yuuki, una niña de unos siete años, con unos cabellos negros como la noche, idénticos a los de su hermano y su madre, así como unos hermosos y brillantes ojos azules eléctrico, herencia paterna, que misteriosamente era al único integrante de la familia que no concia.

Dejando de lado a las señoras emprendió, con más rapidez, su andar en dirección a la residencia Takao.

Cuando llego con la respiración entrecortada y sudando un poco, no observo nada fuera de lo normal, todo parecía igual a la última vez que fue a aquel lugar.

Recorrió con la vista el lugar de nueva cuenta, y ahora fue cuando cayó en cuenta de aquel automóvil de color negro frente a la residencia Takao.

¿Acaso algún familiar suyo les había visitado?

En aquel momento se escuchó un grito y seguido como se había y azotaban una puerta. Pudo distinguir quien era, pero algo estaba mal, no se veía como el usual joven animado que era, se veía… Decaído, enojado, triste.

Cuando estaba a punto de acercase al peli negro alguien más salió de la casa. Un chico de cabellos negros que cubrían parte de su ojo izquierdo, alguien a quien Midorima no conocía, observo más de la convivencia entre ambos peli negros, misterioso chico parecía tratar de calmar a Kazunari, algo que era imposible.

. . .

-¡No lo entiendes Tatsu!- grito con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Primero que nada Kazuniri, tienes que calmarte o no lograremos nada- el mayor, pero el chico frente a él parecía demasiado afectado.

-¿Calmarme? No digas estupideces, ¿¡cómo quieres que me calme!?- parecía que de un momento a otro el estudiante de Shotuko caería en una crisis nerviosa.

-Maldición, no me dejas otra opción- tomo a Kazunari por los hombros e hizo que le mirara directamente- Cálmate o te golpeo- su voz fue más grave y su mirada se tornó amenazante.

-¡Tatsu- no pudo completar ni el nombre del contrario cuando sintió un dolor punzante en su mejilla izquierda.

-¡Maldición Kazunari! ¡Tu madre esta desbastada y sé que esto es doloroso! ¡Yo también lo he vivido!- le volvió a tomar por los hombros y seguidamente le abrazo.

-…- estaba confundido, dolido, pero aquello de alguna manera saco todo aquello de su mente y sintió que con él podría llorar, cosas que no se hizo esperar, las gruesas lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y rápidamente salieron a recorrer su mejillas.

. . .

Midorima se quedó helado. ¿¡Quién diablos se creía ese imbécil para golpear a Takao!? No permitiría que alguien más le pusiera una mano encima al peli negro, después de todo era su amigo.

Camino aprisa en dirección a los otros dos, tomo la mano de Kazunari y le separo violentamente del más alto, para colocar al menor tras de él, en clara muestra de protección.

-¿Quién rayos eres?- grito el peli verde.

-Esa debería ser mi pregunta- contesto con calma el contrario- ¿Qué relación tienes con Kazunari?- su postura cambio a una desafiante.

-S-Shin-chan- el de ojos platinados se limpió las lágrimas para ver mejor a su amigo-¿Q- que haces aquí?-

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el más alto sin perder de vista a aquel chico desconocido para él.

-¿Kazunari le conoces?-

Shintarō empezó a perder la paciencia, ¿Quién diablos era aquel sujeto que llamara por el primer nombre al peli negro menor?

-Es un amigo de la escuela- contesto con calma.

-Ya veo…- Tatsuya observó de pies a cabeza al peli verde y volvió a su tranquilidad habitual- Iré a ver como se encuentra Yuuki- dijo para tomar dirección hacia la residencia- Un gusto conocerte… _Shin-chan-_ Midorima pudo notar claramente la burla al pronunciar aquel apodo.

-Shin-chan… me podrías soltar- Takao le sonrió levemente levantando ambas manos, Midorima le soltó rápidamente y volteo el rostro al sentir como un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-Lo siento-

-No te preocupes…- el peli negro bajo la mirada al igual que el tono en su voz.

Y aunque todo aquello fuera contra todo pronóstico Midorima hico acopio de su propia fuerza de voluntad para dejar de lado algo de su personalidad y que alguna palabras salieran de su boca.

-¿Sucedió algo?-

Su voz no había cambiado nada de lo habitual, pero para Kazunari aquello fue uno de los momentos que recordaría para toda su vida. Pero también aquella pregunta le rompió más de lo que ya se encontraba y sin poder controlarlo más lágrimas brotaron de sus hermosos ojos.

-Sin-chan- el abrazo que llego después de su nombre le sorprendió al igual que aquellas lágrimas.

_¿Qué diablos había sucedido con Takao?_

Continuara…

* * *

_¿Soy cruel? Nah, en fin, nos leemos luego :3 Gracias por leer y comentar! _


	3. Chapter 2 Dolor

Cambio de escena: **. . .**

Inicio/ Fin Fash Back: **. ≠. ≠.**

**Capítulo 2: Dolor.**

* * *

Llego a su casa con el corazón en las manos, la imagen del Kazunari llorando abrazándole, aquel chico que mantenía a Takao resguardado, como si se fuese a romper en cualquier momento, y aquellas palabras siendo repetidas constantemente, como una grabación.

No fue consiente de cuando llego a su habitación, mucho menos de cuando se encerró en el baño, no fue consiente de nada de lo que sucedía.

— _**¡Fue mi culpa!—**_

Los gritos, lamentos, lágrimas, sollozos, disculpas, palabras de odio. Todo, absolutamente todo se repetía en su mente, pareciera que no le dejarían en paz por un buen tiempo.

Por más que quiso no pudo quedarse en aquella casa, no pudo estar un poco más de tiempo junto al azabache.

Apretó los puños y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la pared, no le importo el dolor, ni la sangre, solo tenía en su mente lo doloroso que era para su amigo lo que le acababa de pasar.

**. . .**

— ¡Hijo! ¿Qué te paso?— la voz de su madre sonó tan lejana, tan distante.

—Estoy bien…— su voz fue apenas un susurro sin emoción.

— ¿Cómo vas a estar bien? ¡Tu mano está sangrando!— sintió algo cálido a su alrededor y observo a su madre quien analizaba su herida y a su padre ir por el botiquín.

— _¿Esto es lo que él no tiene?—_lagrimas recorrieron sus ojos al imaginar una vida en donde ellos no estuviesen.

—Hijo…— la suave y dulce voz de su madre le hizo reaccionar e inmediatamente le rodeo con sus brazos— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto temerosa.

Su abrazo era necesitado, pidiendo clemencia, ayuda, que no le dejaran.

— ¿Hermano? ¿Sucede algo?— dirigió la mirada a su hermana, quien se encontraba de pie aun lado de la puerta— ¿Está todo bien?— no soporto la idea de que ella se fuera de sus manos y corrió a abrazarla, su llanto aumentos, ambos cayeron de rodillas al suelo.

Mientras tanto su familia le observaba extrañados, era raro que llorara de aquella forma. Pero sobre todo les partía el corazón.

—… No llores— sintió las pequeñas y amables manos de su hermana en su espalda—No paso nasa…— su voz tan relajante, tan apacible, tan… real y presente.

—_Algo que el ya no podrá disfrutar_— se abrazó más fuerte al cuerpo de la menor y escondió el rostro entre su cuello—_Takao… Takao, lo siento...— _

**. . .**

Los cuerpos yacían inertes en los féretros, la pequeña niña, de al menos unos siete años, vestía un hermoso vestido negro con unos lazos dorados en la falda, un pequeño ramo de flores blancas estaban en sus manos, y una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

—Yuuki…— el esfuerzo que hizo para no romper en llanto le hizo sentir un gran nudo en la garganta y la boca del estómago— Lo siento… En verdad lo siento— se recargo en el ataúd y acaricio los cabellos de la pequeña.

Pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, y sus manos temblaron.

—Kazu, tu madre quiere ver a Yuu— la voz de Tatsuya le hizo recuperar la compostura y se levantó lentamente.

—Está bien— limpio su rostro y su rostro paso del dolor a una mueca de indiferencia.

— ¿No le dirás la verdad?—

— No…—observo por última vez el féretro de su pequeña hermana y luego el de su padre—Ella no tiene porqué saberlos, solo le traería más dolor—

— ¿Dejaras que te vea como el malo de la historia?—

— Ella le amaba… Como no tienes idea, si descubre la verdad… no me lo perdonaría—

Cuando ambos estuvieron fuera de aquella sala y se encontraron en el patio con Shūzō, Kazunari se permitió ser débil y llorar.

Los otros dos simplemente se quedaron a su lado, sentados bajo aquel gran árbol, esperando a que él menor se calmara. Ambos sabían lo que sentía, pero no podían hacer nada al respecto, y eso era lo que más les enojaba.

Si bien la situación del menor era un poco diferente a la que ellos vivieron en su momento, el dolor era el mismo.

Sí, aquel dolor de perder a un ser querido.

**. ≠. ≠.**

Los timbrazos del teléfono le sacaron de su letargo, con pereza se levantó de su lugar y fue a contestar.

—Bueno— su voz fuerte y demandante hacia que las demás personas se vieran intimidadas.

— _¿Dónde rayos estas? Hace más de media hora que he tratado de contactarte—_ la voz del otro lado se escuchaba molesta, pero no le importo.

—Acabo de llegar a mi casa, y el celular se quedó sin batería— una vil escusa, apago el teléfono y simplemente se quedó dormido en su sofá.

—_Será mejor que muevas el trasero, tenemos trabajo que hacer_— logro enfocar mejor los sonidos de fondo y distinguió las órdenes y gritos de dolor o ayuda.

—Llego en veinte minutos—

—_Que sean cinco_— y la llamada se cortó.

Tomo su abrigo y las llaves del carro, se apresuró a la puerta y aseguro.

—Otro emocionante día de trabajo— susurro al tiempo que encendía el automóvil.

**. . .**

— ¿Dónde estás?— la comunicaron era mala.

—_En… norte… cinco…armados… mujer_— arrojo el comunicador y preparo su arma.

—Maldición… Tendrá que ser a ciegas— camino cuidadosamente y observo por todas lados por su algún sujeto salía.

Llego al lugar indicado y logro obtener un lugar discreto donde pudiera observar la situación sin ser visto. Eran cinco hombres, está de más decir que bien armados, y al parecer también había una mujer.

—Conque eso quería decir…— observo como uno de los sujetos tomaba a la chica de un brazo y la jalaba, también pudo notar un destello tras unas cajas y supuso que se trataba de su compañero— Bien, es hora de la acción— se adentró al lugar y apunto— ¡Bajen las armas!— su grito resonó por todo el lugar y sin esperar un segundo los disparos comenzaron.

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer! Lamento la demora. Espero que les gustara. ¿Alguien que tenga una suposición de lo que paso? _


	4. Chapter 4 Diez años después

_Los personajes corresponden a sus respectivos autores._

* * *

— ¡Kazunari! ¿¡En qué estabas pensado!? — un hombre de alrededor de cuarenta años, baja estatura, levemente calvo, con barba de varios días y que sostenía un cigarrillo en la mano derecha estaba de pie junto a donde se encontraba el pelinegro.

— Trataba de hacer mi trabajo — contestó con simpleza.

—Déjame recordarte que tu trabajo no consiste en hacer que te metan una bala entre ceja y ceja — el enojo era palpable y los demás oficiales se alejaron un poco cuando vieron que el jefe tiró el cigarrillo al piso.

Kazunari trató de tranquilizarse, pero parecía inútil. Su carácter no era el mejor de todos.

— Tenía que hacer algo por esa mujer antes de que la tocarán... — apretó los puños e intentó no gritar a su superior.

— Jefe, vamos. Todos sabemos cómo es Takao, no tiene sentido que le reprenda si sabe que no aprenderá — alguno de sus compañeros intercedió por él, y lo agradeció, estaba seguro que si seguían reclamándole terminaría con su puño en la cara de aquel hombre, y no necesitaba otra mancha en su historial.

. . .

Los gritos de los médicos y enfermeras, sumados a los gritos de dolor de los pacientes, sólo demostraban el desastre que se vivía en esos momentos.

El hospital era un caos, hace no menos de una hora un camión había colisionado con un autobús escolar y otros diez carros se vieron envueltos en el accidente.

— ¡Necesito una camilla! —

— ¡Doctor Aoi! —

Cuando llegó al hospital se encontró con las ambulancias pertenecientes al lugar y otras más de instituciones que se le hacían familiares.

— ¡Midorima-sensei! —escuchó el grito de una de las enfermeras de su unidad.

— ¿Dónde me necesitan? — fue lo primero que dijo al tener a la mujer frente a él.

—No hay suficientes doctores para las operaciones, y unos de los pacientes sufre del corazón, el doctor Souseki lo necesita en la sala siete después de que termine de analizar al paciente de — el peli verde corto a la chica para pedir el historial y hacer que dejará de hablar y tomará un poco de aire.

— ¿Llamaste al doctor Choi? —

—No contesta el teléfono y su pareja dice que no se encuentra en su casa —

El hombre bufo y siguió con su camino dentro del recinto. Sería un día bastante duro.

. . .

Justo cuando tenía planeado ir a su casa y descansar, después de casi doce horas sin pegar ojo, un accidente automovilístico ocurrió en la carretera principal, la cual tomaba para llegar a su pequeño apartamento.

El pitido de su celular lo alerto, suspiro cansado y contesto.

— _¿Dónde estás?_ — fue lo primero que escucho al responder la llamada.

—Un accidente, lo siento. Llegaré más tarde de lo planeado —escucho un suspiro del otro lado e imagino perfectamente el enojo de la otra persona.

— _Dejemos esto para otra ocasión. Mejor... regresa a tu trabajo_ — y la llamada se cortó.

Golpeó el volante del auto y tiró el teléfono en la parte trasera.

—Diablos —apoyo su rostro en el volante.

Cuando todos avanzaron el dio una vuelta rápida y se dirigió a otro lugar. No tenía nada que hacer ahora, y las cosas estaban jodidas como para que las quisiera arreglar en ese momento.

Apretó el volante y condujo al único lugar que podría calmarlo en esos momentos, o por lo menos esos esperaba.

. . .

— **Código** **azul. Código azul. Código azul. **—

Justo cuando se encontraba saliendo de la sala de operaciones y se dirigía hacia su siguiente tarea, escucho por el altavoz la alerta.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas daban, suponía que Choi aún no se encontraba en el hospital, dos doctores de cardiología no sé encontraban disponibles por las operaciones.

Justo cuando estaba en la entrada de urgencias observó a alguien dando los auxilios correspondientes, se limitó a recobrar la compostura y observar a la persona.

—_'Maldito, siempre llegas en el momento adecuado' —_

Se aseguró de que todo estaba bajo control en el lugar y continúo con su camino.

—Doctor... — una enfermera le tomó desprevenido y le llamó tímidamente —Alguien... _emm... _lo busca —el nerviosismo de la mujer era palpable.

— ¿Quién? —pregunto de forma seca, no era el momento para perder tiempo, el hospital seguía siendo un desastre y parecía que los problemas no terminarían en un buen momento.

La enfermera se puso más nerviosa, no sabía cómo decirlo sin que el mayor se mostrará molesto. Todos sabían cómo era cuando se trataba de _esa _clase de situaciones.

—Bueno... se trata de... _él —_la chica pudo jurar que una vena crecía en la frente del mayor.

. . .

Cuando se dio cuenta donde se encontraba, frenó en seco y el sonido de la llantas se hizo presente.

—Diablos, casi me paso —bajo apresuradamente del automóvil y tomó un poco de aire cuando se encontró afuera —Hace mucho que no venía —se estiró un poco y se adentró al recinto.

En la acera contraria se podía observar un puesto de flores, de las más hermosas que alguien pudiera ver. Claro, tenían que serlo, las personas a quienes estaban destinadas merecen siempre lo mejor, merecen un hermoso obsequió junto a hermosas y dulces palabras llenas de cariño para demostrarles que siempre están presentes.

—Buenas tarde Haru-san —saludo cordialmente a la anciana mujer encargada del local.

—Buenos días Kazu-kun — compró un ramo de la rosas más hermosas que tenía la mujer y a paso, aparentemente, tranquilo se adentró al lugar.

Siendo honesto con él mismo, aquel lugar siempre le ponía nervioso, y nunca en su vida se podría acostumbrar a estar en aquel sitio.

—Hola — el susurro suave y cálido lleno por completo todo aquel silencio.

Cuidadosamente se arrodilló y con timidez acercó la mano para poder tocar aquel frío pedazo de concreto

—Perdóname por no venir antes... tenía tantas cosas que hacer. Ya sabes, el trabajo de policía es cansado... — sentía como sus ojos ardían y su voz comenzaba a cortarse.

Pronto no podría más y las lágrimas saldrían sin control.

Tomó el florero con aquellas marchitas rosas y fue a tirarlas, regreso y colocó las nuevas, tomó el bote con agua y comenzó a mojar la lápida.

—Lo siento Yuu —sus lágrimas salieron —Lo siento tanto Yuu—se arrodilló y abrazo a la húmeda lápida —Perdóname—

Sus sollozos llenos de dolor rompieron el alma de la florista, quien siempre observaba a aquel hombre llorando y pidiendo perdón.

. . .

Camino lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron. Los doctores, enfermeras y algunos pacientes se alejaban de su camino al ver a un hombre tan imponente con una expresión de verdadero enojo en su rostro.

Cuando llegó a su destino abrió violentamente la puerta, dejando que golpeara la pared y la ventana temblara.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — su tono molesto junto a su ronca voz eran amenazantes y un doctor que tenía planeado descansar en la sala dio medio vuelta y se fue.

—Lo siento papá... Pero mamá no paso por mí a la escuela y no tengo llaves de la casa — pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en los ojos del pequeño y Midorima sólo pudo respirar profundo.

No podía creer que ella olvidará a su propio hijo.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco estresado por el trabajo — respiro profundo y se acercó a su hijo — ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —

—Tome un taxi y pagué con el dinero para emergencias que me das — el pequeño sonrió feliz de sus actos.

—Está bien campeón. Llamaré a Akashi para que te lleve al departamento — acarició los mechones negros de su hijo y busco su celular.

Esperaba que el peli rojo pudiera ayudarle con esta situación. Ya luego se encargaría de hablar seriamente con la madre de su hijo.

_Continuará..._


End file.
